Baltimore Safe Zone
by Caelia93
Summary: Alexandria fell down and he ran and ran until he found Carol and Judith. They were again on the run, the three of them alone.. maybe they wouldn't find another place again or.. would they?
1. Chapter 1

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

\- CAROL! Where are you?- he shouted into the woods although the smoke didn't let him see anything.

Alexandria has been attacked by the megaherd and it has been completely destroyed, people has panicked and there was fire, smoke and death everywhere. He started to run when he saw Carol with Judith running away from there.. he tried to go for the kids but Rick stopped him

 _\- Carol has Judith! go for them! I'm going for Carl! Run!- shouted Rick_

And he ran from Alexandria, shouting for Carol, praying for her and Judith to be alive.. He ran and ran and he continued running and shouting for hours.. Until he saw he didn't know where the fuck he was.

He stopped and listened,he has been tracking her and he knew she has to be close but he didn't know where. He didn't even think of waiting for Rick and the others, he needed to go for Carol.

\- CAROL!- he shouted again and again- Fuck… please.. just please…where is she?- he whimpered as he fell to his knees

He couldn't lose her again, not now. He has lost her so many times.. he almost lost her again in Grady and now.. when he heard the megaherd was going to Alexandria. Rick's plan failed and everything was so fucked up. He didn't even see if she was okay when she went away running. He should have gone after her the moment he saw her.. fuck

And he hasn't talked to her for so long.. really talked to her. The last thing she said to him was "Be safe" and she didn't even hug him or anything. And he just looked at her, he didn't tell her anything. And then he saw that sign of "start over" and he found that cherokee rose. He came back to Alexandria ready to fight and ready to talk to her and he found Alexandria in flames.

\- Fuck fuck.. don't let her die.. let me find her.. one last chance.. please- he begged looking at the sky still full of smoke- Carol…

And then he heard it.

A little girl crying and he would recognise it anywhere. He started to run listening to Judith's wasn't even breathing, he was sure of it, he didn't look if there were walkers , he just ran to her cries, praying for her and Carol to be okay.

\- CAROL!- he shouted again

\- DARYL?

Thank God.

…..

He found her next to a tree, it looked like she has fallen and she has hurt her ankle badly. And Judith has fallen with her.

\- Carol!- he shouted going to her

\- Daryl- she said extending her arms as he fell to his knees and hugging both of them- God, Daryl..

\- Thank God, thank God- he whimpered into her neck and then he looked at Jude,she looked okay- Fuck, I thought I lost you both… I've been running for hours, fuck

\- I.. I didn't know what to do, I just ran with Jude..- she said crying while Judith look at both of them so calm. The girl has stopped crying when he hugged them

\- You did good, woman. You did good- he said caressing Carol's jaw and looking at her leg- what happened?

\- I fell.. I was so exhausted.. and the others?- she said between her tears as he looked at her ankle.

It wasn't broken, just bruised. He looked at her again, thanking God for her to be alive.

\- I.. don't know.. Rick ran too with Carl but don't know where.. He sent me for you - he said

\- Okay.. you hear that sweetie? Daddy is okay, Carl is okay- she said kissing Judith's nose- My brave girl, the bravest girl ever..

He looked at Judith and her. He didn't know what they were going to do now, they were supposed to go to the north if things were wrong like this. But they haven't.. he didn't even know if anyone else has survived. He looked around them, it was time to move. It was dangerous to stay here.

\- I have supplies.. some food and I have Judith's things.. - said Carol and he nodded at her

\- Time to move- he said as he looked at both of them.

How was he going to take both of them? Jude was so little to walk by herself in the woods and Carol was hurt. But he saw Carol has already though of it. She took a stick and she looked at him with a smirk in her face

\- I stole it.. it's Morgan's- she said- Take Jude.. I will walk

\- Mm okay.. come on- he said kissing her cheek surprising her- Come on, princess- he leaned to Judith and took her in his arms

And they started to walk to the North.

….

They've found a car the next day, it was.. a family has been attacked for walkers and the car was almost full of gas. So, they could use it for a bit.

\- Where do we go?- whispered Carol with Judith in her legs

\- Mm.. North.. we'll stop when we can or when we find a good place- he said as they drove by the road.

It was a solitary road, he didn't know why but the sky was too grey. Maybe too much smoke, too much death.. He didn't know how far they were from Alexandria. He really didn't know where they were now..

\- Look- she said pointing at a sign in the road

 **Baltimore 47 miles**

He looked at Carol and she was smiling sadly at him

\- Let's go- he said and he held her hand briefly

…..

Their car stopped when they had just 23 miles left. It seems like everything was good but the car didn't move. Maybe it was just life telling them they were fucked up again. But he would never forget Carol's face when he told her the car wasn't moving.

Her face was so full of despair, pain, fear… she looked like she was ready to give up

\- Ataa- said Jude hugging Carol

\- what baby girl?

\- I'm hungyy- said Jude looking at Carol and then at him with her beautiful eyes

\- Feed her and then we will continued walking.. it's not far away, just.. 23 miles, okay?- he said to Carol caressing her hair

\- You can't stop touching me, can you?…- she said looking at him with her impossibly big blue eyes, it was almost teasing

\- Yeah.. almost losing you again was too much, you know?.. who would embarras me if you die?- he told her trying not to cry and she laughed making Judith smile

He smiled at them.

Maybe they would be okay. If he has them, he will be okay

….

\- Is that the sea?- she asked him

There was a lot of water.. he didn't know if it was the sea or a big river. He was so fucked up in geography but the sign said they were already in Baltimore

\- Maybe.. I don't know- he whispered trying not to wake Judith

\- Daryl..look- she said pointing at something

There was a big wall in front of them, maybe at 20 minutes walking. He was so distracted looking at the water he hasn't seen it.

\- Let's go- he said holding her hand and she let him hold it.

They walked for half an hour always close to the water until the arrived to the gates of the wall. It was a wall made of cement, it looked strong. Not like Alexandria walls..

They stood there looking at the gates and the sign in it.

 **Baltimore Safe Zone**

He held Judith with force and he kissed Carol's temple as the gates opened.

Maybe they were safe again… who knows?

 **To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Baltimore Safe Zone.**

 **Chapter 2**

A grey man accompanied by several soldiers opened the gate of that unbreakable wall and he held Carol's hand by instinct. He was so afraid of her getting hurt or being taken from him all the time. But then he noticed her relaxing.. they grey man had a little kid at his back and he was smiling at them

\- Don't be afraid and come in, you look like shit and I'm sure that little girl needs milk - said the grey man

He still didn't move, why were they going to let them come in so easily?

\- I know what are you thinking.. but I don't think you'll hurt us when you have a kid and a wounded woman - said the grey man - Come in, we'll take care of you and then we will talk.

He looked at Carol and holding hands they went into that new place. He heard the gates closing with a big noise and he knew they were probably mechanised or automatised.

\- Don't let them take away your knife if they take away our guns - he whispered to Carol and she smiled nodding at him

…

\- Is this completely necessary? - he growled at one of the women in quarantine

They have led them to a big building just before another gate, it seemed like they had to spend a day in quarantine. And he needed to take a fucking shower.. in the same showers as Carol

\- You won't be showering in the same shower, - said the woman

Yeah, like he was going to survive in the same room with Carol .

He went into the shower with just a towel covering his waist and he was already hard just thinking of Carol naked. He has always felt something about her since the moment he saw her in that quarry. He felt something weird in his stomach when he saw her with Ed, that asshole.

But now it wasn't that he felt something, no..He felt everything for her,she was his everything and he was so confused because he didn't know what to has never had a girlfriend or something similar and she has had enough idiots in her life.

\- Hi- she said and he could see her hair

\- Mmm hi- he said as he went into his shower

-Don't worry pookie, I can't see anything- she teased him

\- Where's Jude?- he asked as he started to shower trying not to think of what if Carol saw he was hard.

\- She's safe.. they are checking on her,there is a pediatrician here- she said and he heard her moan softly - Hot water.. it's a blessing..

\- How is your foot?- he asked her, he prayed she didn't notice his voice was.. not normal. She was killing him and she didn't even know it.

\- Mm it's okay, I've been worse. I can walk- she said and then, the water stopped.

He continued showering waiting for her to leave the room.

\- You think Rick and the others survived?- she asked him

\- Mm.. Rick has been through worse situations- he said

\- Mm.. okay- she said as she didn't believe him- I.. Maggie mentioned she has always wanted to come to Baltimore, maybe they will come here.. if not, Judith will be safe here. Right?

\- Yeah.. she's with you, isn't she? She'll be okay- he said

She didn't answer him.

She just left the room.

…

They stayed in quarantine for half a day more until they let them go to the "safe zone". They crossed the second gates which were automatised too and he was a little shocked. It was like the place wasn't ..being affected by the apocalypse.

The only difference was that there were no cars. It looked worse than Alexandria, it looked like this people didn't even know about the walkers. It was making him feel uneasy.

\- I know what you're thinking- said the grey man- I can tell you this place has been rebuilt, it was attacked by a herd.. one year ago. Everyone here know how to fight walkers.. we just managed to rebuild everything from the ashes, you know?.. I'm doctor Stevens, by the way

\- Nice to meet you- said Carol smiling at him

He just growled back at him and Judith started to laugh

\- There is a .. gate over there. It is not automatised because it connects with a little beach.. no one can really get in there without us seeing their ships or boats. Maybe it would be nice for the little girl.. to see the ocean, for the first time?- said Doctor Stevens

\- It would be nice- said Carol- Thank you

You're welcome, my dear- he said- Now, let me show you where are you going to live..

Oh shit.

He hasn't thought he was going to live with her

….

\- It's a nice place- she said as she sat in the couch with Jude asleep in her lap

\- Yeah…

It was a flat, cute.. small. One bedroom for them.. Judith would have to sleep with them too, probably. It had a kitchen and one bathroom.. it was so small he was already feeling like a bird trapped in a cage.

He looked at her and he saw her looking at her boots, she looked so exhausted. He hasn't talked to her since the shower.. just "yeah" and "no".

\- I.. I'm gonna make some dinner- she said as she put Judith carefully in the couch and then she took her crutches to walk.

He moved a little to help her but she got up so fast.. he looked at her and he saw she was destroyed. He knows her so well, she can't lie to him. She never could.

\- You don't have to.. I could make..

\- It's okay, it distracts me.. like in Alexandria, you know?- she said

\- You're hurting, you should rest..

\- When I'm not hurting?- she whispered but he heard her

He just looked at her and he saw her struggling to take the dishes and everything.. and then she just threw a dish to the floor.

\- Fuck!- she growled- I'm sorry..

He went to her after seeing that Judith was asleep and he moved slowly toward Carol like she was a wounded animal. He was afraid she would go away, she would shut him down.. he wasn't going to let her do it. Not now. Not after almost losing her again.

-Sh..- he said hugging her from behind and suprisingly, she let him hug her- sh..

\- I can't… I can't..- she whimpered trying not to cry and holding the kitchen counter

\- We ain't dead, remember? we are here, both of us… we ain't dead- he whispered into her neck and she sighed letting her head fall to his shoulder. She held his hands against her belly..

He was intoxicated by her… but he didn't let her go. They continued in that position until Judith woke up claiming she was hungry.

And when he let her go to let her cook some food, she looked more like his Carol. He was slowly recovering her

 **To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 3**

\- Maggie's pregnant- whispered Carol to his back

They have decided to go to sleep early because they weren't ready to face this new people and Jude needed to rest. So,they put her in her little bed in their room and decided to sleep. He wasn't nervous at all and it was so weird, the last time they shared a bed was when they were looking for Beth in Atlanta an they spent the night in that shelter and shit.. he wanted to kiss her in that bed so bad until those walkers decided to interrupt them

And now,they were sharing a bed was wearing a long t-shirt and shorts and she was moving all the time while he was giving her his back. He wasn't ready to be so close to her.. and then, she said that.

\- What?- he asked her turning his face a little to look at her

\- Maggie's pregnant,Glenn told me before you would go to that mission… - she said looking at some point in his neck- And we don't even know if they are alive

\- Glenn came back with us, I'm sure Maggie and him are safe- he said without looking at her face. He wasn't sure at all but that kid was strong and Maggie too, they could run and run and escape that hell- Maybe they'll be here in a few days, woman..

\- How can you be so optimistic?- she asked him looking at him straight in the eyes. And fuck, her eyes were always so hypnotising. He could get lost in them, everything he needed to know was in those eyes.

-I.. we're here, aren't we?- he asked her looking at her face full of freckles- If we survived.. why wouldn't they?

She looked at him and nodded at him, she looked like she believed him or maybe she didn't want to think more about it. She just turned so her back was to him and he didn't know what to do. Maybe he could hold her in his arms, hug her or caressed her back.. or maybe he should just go to sleep.

\- Can you.. - she started to ask him and he knew what she was asking. He moved to her and hugged her from behind, spooning her. She shivered in his arms and he kissed her head softly

\- Good night woman- he whispered to her

\- Sweet dreams, Daryl

….

\- Did you sleep well?- asked as he waited for Carol to come outside with Judith

\- Mm- he growled at him as he looked again at the building's door

\- I hope your wife's foot is better- he said as he started to smoke

\- What? she's not.. we're not.. - he started to say blushing hard, looking again at the door

\- Maybe officially not.. but my friend, you look at her they way I used to look at my Mary- said the doctor with a lot of pain in his eyes- Don't lose your time in this Earth, man.. you'll never know when it is your last day or hers- he said pointing at the door

Carol just came from the building with Judith in her arms, both of them looking beautiful. He knew she was his whole life.. but he was so scared of her rejecting him. He wasn't enough for her. He would never be.

-What's wrong?- she asked him as went away with a smile in his face

\- pf.. nothing, you ready?- he said as he went to hold Judith but she started to cry- Hey Jude, I need to hold you cause Auntie Carol is hurt and she can't hold you

\- Ata- whimpered Judith holding Carol's shirt

\- I think she misses Rick.. and Carl.. - she said blinking some tears

\- I'm sure they'll find this place- he said as he took Judith who was whimpering in Carol's arms now- Hey, sweetheart come on..-he said hugging her and holding her and she started to relax.

\- You're a natural- said Carol smiling at him

\- I saw a tower.. there, maybe we can go and see if we can see the sea from there? Maybe Jude will like it- he said looking away. He blushes everytime she smiles at him

\- Sure.. let's go- she said as she started to walk with her crutches

…

\- Look sweetie, that's the sea- said Carol sitting and pointing at the window

They could see a big part of the sea from there and the rest of the safe zone. It looked like it was going to be a storm and he couldn't stop thinking about what Carol said about Maggie and Glenn.. maybe they will find this place and they will raise their baby here. Maybe their baby will survive like Judith has done.

\- Maybe one day.. we could go and show her the sea- she said smiling

\- yeah.. I never saw it, you know?- he said biting his nails

\- That's a shame.. I used to go once a year with Sophia so she could see my family, she loved it so much… and after her, I told the girls I would take them to see it.. one day. I was lying but they dreamt about it, Mika told me she has never seen it- she said and he froze. It was the first time in a long time she has talked about the girls.

And it seems like she has noticed it too because she froze and she looked sick. She held Jude with force and turned to him without looking at him

\- Let's go home- she said and she went away without waiting him

…..

The storm was already there.. and in their home too.

He decided to confront her about the girls and she looked like she was going to explode. He could hear the thunders and the rain and he was afraid. He was afraid because the storm has left the room in the complete darknes.. but from time to time a thunder would illuminate her face. And he could see she was going to break

\- Why, Daryl? why don't you let it be? why do you need to ask me again? after two months? why?- she said so calm it was scaring him

He wanted her to shout, to scream, to cry, to hit him. Not this.

\- You need to feel it, remember? I did it.. for you. I'm better now, I want the same for you- he said almost begging

\- You don't get it, do you? It's not that simple, it's not the same.. you have no fucking idea- she said going to him and pushing him toward the kitchen

\- You're not scaring me woman- he growled

\- I won't tell you.. I won't- she said- It won't help me and it will hurt you, so I will never tell you not even if I'm dying.

\- You don't trust me?- he asked her

\- It's you who don't trust me. I tell you it won't help me to tell you about it and you push me again, why? Daryl, why? - she asked him

\- You pushed me in the farm, you pushed me after Beth- he said holding her shoulders

\- It wasn't the same.. Daryl- she said going away and shaking her head

\- Why?- he shouted at her- Why it wasn't the same?

\- YOU DIDN'T KILL THEM- she shouted at him blinking back some tears- Fuck, Daryl. You didn't . I did. I killed them and then I told Tyresse he had a choice.. I gave him my gun.. so he would kill me if he wanted.. I still wish he had.

\- You what?

\- I killed…- she started to say

\- not that.. you fucking let Tyresse.. he would have shot you and you would have let him?- he growled at her and then, he saw red.

He hit the table and he saw her flinched but she didn't go away

\- How could you? what about.. fuck? how could you? to give up so easily? and you still want to kill yourself? why the fuck didn't you tell me?- he shouted- I can't.. I don't even want to see you right now- he said as he shook his head, he took his vest and left the flat

….

He spent the whole afternoon outside walking in the storm, he didn't talk or listen to and another woman who was telling him it was dangerous to be outside with that storm. He just kept thinking of Carol giving up, how she wanted to die, how she still wants to die.. how he could have lost her if Tyresse had decided to shoot her..

Fuck this, fuck her, fuck the girls, fuck this shit, fuck life.

He hit a wall with his hand and it hurt so much, but he wanted to break everything. He wanted to hurt himself for not helping her before, for failing her again. Maybe he could have avoided the girl's deaths… or maybe.. no, he couldn't. He could never save them, but he can save Carol from herself

Fucker.. leaving her alone in the flat in the middle of a storm.

He looked at their building, he took a breath and he went there.

He was praying she would still be there


	4. Chapter 4

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 4**

It was so dark, no light in the flat. He couldn't see anything there, he didn't hear anything. He was afraid of going to their room and see she was gone. He knew she wouldn't go because of Judith, she would stay here for her but he fucked it up. He forced her to talk and when she finally talked, he went away letting her alone with a baby in the middle of the storm. He was so fucked up.

\- Carol?- he asked going to their room and opening the door carefully

He could see the bed with the light from the window, well, he could see the form of the bed and he saw she wasn't there. He hoped she would be sleeping and waiting for him with Judith by her side. He tried to switch on the light but it wasn't working.. fucking storm.

He moved carefully around the room, looking for Judith and her and then he heard it. Someone breathing, he looked to the window and he saw her. She was sitting against the wall under the window and she had Judith in her lap. She was hiding her face in fact.

He moved to them carefully and he saw Judith has fallen asleep holding Carol's shirt and Carol was awake. She just didn't want to look at him or maybe she was lost in her memories. He sat next to her trying not to wake Judith and he extended his arm trying to caress Carol's hair but he stopped. He didn't want her to go away.

\- I.. I came back- he said

Idiot. Of course he has come back and she knew it.

\- I'm fucking sorry I left you in the middle of the storm.. I'm sorry I reacted that way- he said looking at her head, she was still hiding her face . He noticed too Judith was awake now, looking at him with her big eyes and he knew that even the little baby knew something was wrong.- Hey princess, I see that you took care of Auntie Carol ,right? Good girl..

He looked again at Carol who was still hiding her face but he saw she was caressing Judith's she stood up with Judith in her arms still not looking at him. He didn't know what to do.

\- I'm gonna give her a bath- she said and then she went away

He looked at her until she left the room and then he broke down and cried in his hands.

…..

She didn't talk until the next day. She just held Judith half night and then she slept alone in the couch. He didn't know what was wrong with her, she wasn't angry at him, she wasn't upset with him.. she just wasn't really there. She looked through him like he wasn't here, he wasn't sure she knew Judith was there too.

He went outside the flat for some hours and when he came back, she looked fine.

\- Hi- he said sitting next to her.

\- Hi- she said as she looked at Judith who was playing in the floor

\- Mm.. you good?- he asked her and she nodded at him- Are you here?

\- Mm?- she asked looking at him

\- You looked.. far away since our fight- he said biting his nails- Are you here? with me?

\- Yeah, I'm here- she said looking at her hands- I'm here now

\- Where were you yesterday?- he asked her softly like he was talking to a wounded animal

\- Far away… with them- she said

\- I.. I shouldn't have .. I did wrong- he said looking at her and feeling like shit- I thought it would make you feel better but I can see it won't help

\- It's okay, Daryl- she said smiling sadly- No secrets, right?- she asked him

\- Yeah, never- he said and then he surprised both of them when he extended his hand and touched her hand- we ain't ashes, remember?

\- Yeah, we ain't ashes- she said and then she got up- I'm gonna take a walk, okay?

\- You want me to..

\- No, you stay here with Judith okay? I need just.. space- she said and she leaned to kiss his cheek- I'm not angry at you sweetheart

He blushed when he felt her lips in his cheek and he nodded at her without looking at him. Then he heard the door closing.

He thought it was impossible to miss her more than when he was missing her in Alexandria.

But now it was worse and it was his fucking fault.

….

\- May I come in?- said Dr Stevens knocking at the door

\- Yeah- he growled as opened the door

\- Nice flat.. the baby will have a lot of space here to play and all- said Dr Stevens while sitting next to him- Everything okay, Daryl? I saw Carol walking around and she didn't look good

\- You call us now by our names?- he growled

\- She doesn't mind, you can call me Stevens too- said the doctor- I've been called that for so long.. I don't even remember my first name anymore

\- You kidding- he said

\- yeah.. just my wife knew it, you know? I won't let anyone else to call me that- said the doctor looking at his hands- Can I tell you something boy?

He nodded at him as he sat in the floor to play with Judith. The doctor stayed in the couch

\- Look women are complicated and I know you've suffered a lot, I can see you have suffered and it's clear she has suffered a trauma.. probably lost a child or more than one, right?- asked Stevens and he continued when he knew he was right- You see.. I'm gonna tell you my story with my Mary. I met her when she was dating an asshole, you know? I.. have never met someone like her, so pure, so funny.. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I didn't know I was already in love… I didn't allow myself to see it

\- Why?- he asked her.

\- She was dating my brother- said Stevens

\- Shit

\- Yeah, my brother was an asshole who treated her like shit and I was trying to be a good brother in law, but I couldn't stand to see her suffering like that. She was so lost, so empty.. You can't stand to see Carol cry, right?- asked Stevens and he nodded at him- It's like her tears are killing you. I told her to leave him and she didn't listen to me. She didn't know she deserved better.. so I decided to be supportive of her. We got closer and closer.. I thought she was just my best friend and she was always telling me I was her best friend too. And then one day, I almost lost her. My fucking brother almost killed her and I had to see her laying in coma in a bed for one week. I though I lost her, man.. and then she woke up and when I saw her eyes again.. I knew it. She was mine, she was my life- said Stevens smiling at him- You know the feeling right? Everything is wrong and then you see her one day, and everything is right again. You belong to her.

He nodded at him. He knew it so well, he felt it in Terminus. He knew then he felt for Carol more than friendship, he has fallen in love with her. He's been in love with her since the moment he saw her in that quarry with Ed.

\- After that, she left him and she realised she has fallen in love with me too.. we married the next month and we were together for 14 wonderful years until she died- said Stevens blinking back tears

\- Walkers?- he asked looking at Judith

\- I wish- said Stevens. His eyes full of pain and darkness.

….

\- How was your walk?- he said as he approached her with Judith in his arms

\- Good- she said extending her arms to hold Jude- Come with me, sweetie - she said kissing her head sweetly

\- I talked to , I think he's a good guy.. he lost his wife- he said bitting his nails as she let Judith in the floor again and she went to the kitchen

\- Poor thing- she said looking at him with a sad face- I noticed he wasn't okay.. I thought he has lost someone important.. but who hasn't?

\- mm.. He told me.. he told me about her, he saved her from an asshole, they became best friends.. he almost lost her, he thought he has lost her and he got her back again and he noticed they were fucking in love- he said sitting in the chair looking at her, she was looking at him with those fucking blue eyes

\- He saved her, then become best friends?- she asked him smiling- I know a similar story..

He looked away blushing, he knew their stories were similar.

\- Did he knew he was in love with her? when he got her back?- she asked him and he saw something weird in her face. Was she talking about Stevens and Mary.. or them?

\- Yeah, he knew it then but he has been in love with her for much longer- he said as he got up from the chair and moved to her.

\- Did she know it then? did she know it when she came back that she was in love with her savior?- she asked him looking at him and blushing slightly

\- I guess, I don't know.. he just knew it. He just felt that he belonged to someone, he wasn't alone anymore- he said as he moved closer to her caressing her hair and he noticed she was breathing faster

\- I'm sure she felt that way too, you know?- she said looking at him with her blue eyes shining so much- I'm so sure..

\- If you think so, I believe you. I fucking believe you- he said leaning to her- Do you forgive me woman? for pushing you?

\- Don't.. don't ever apologise for helping me- she said as she looked at his lips

\- You know what else he said to me?- he said so close to her face he could count all her freckles

-What?- she sighed

\- We remind him of Mary and him- he said going to her mouth and kissing her lips. Finally

….

They continued kissing for a long time, biting their lips, moaning in each other's mouth. He has never felt something like this..

\- Why have we waited so long for this?- she asked while he kissed her neck

\- Fuck if I know- he said as he held her face so he could kiss her better

She moaned in his arms..

\- Hello guys- said a voice from the door

They looked at the door.

It was dr. Stevens

But he wasn't alone. Rick and Morgan were next to him

 **To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 5**

\- So.. You and Carol?- asked Rick while Morgan and him ate in their kitchen table

\- Look man.. don't you prefer to talk about your daughter? the one we saved?- he said blushing and looking to their room. The door was opened and he could see Carol walking around the room giving Jude a milk bottle

\- Mmm.. yeah, she's good. I knew you would keep them safe.. well, I knew Carol would keep her safe, you know?- said Rick while eating- And I know Carl is safe with Chonne and Glenn and Maggie, just.. they took another road

\- How the fuck did you know we were gonna be here?- he asked him

\- It's the north, I guess- said Rick- I told them where we would go.

They continued eating when they heard Carol's soft voice talking to Judith. He looked at the door again and he saw Carol in the floor now with Judith playing some games, she looked at them and smiled and continued playing.

He blushed and he looked again at Rick and Morgan who were looking at him in a funny way.

\- Carol and you.. mm.. interesting- said Rick as Morgan tried not to laugh

\- Man.. - he growled at him

\- What? everyone could see it back in the prison and now in Alexandria.. even though you look distanced..- said Rick looking more serious now- I know I did a mistake sending her..

\- Morgan is here- he growled

\- I know- said Morgan- I know

\- Fuck man- he growled

\- I wasn't the one who told him.. - said Rick apologetically- Just look, I didn't see it until she came back in Terminus and when you hugged her.. I saw how wrong it was for me to do that, to separate you. But then you came back from Atlanta without her, looking completely broken and I thought that you would die if she..- said Rick looking at Carol - died

-Don′t say that- he growled and Rick looked at him with a weird face

\- You know.. she's almost inmortal, right? She has survived so much- said Rick looking at Carol and Judith- She.. if you're afraid of being with her because you're afraid of losing her.. don't. Just don't

\- Why do we have to talk about this in front of Morgan?- he asked Rick

\- I know you don't trust me..- said Morgan

\- I don't, you told Carol she didn't need to kill. If it weren't for her, the wolves would have killed everyone- he said- I don't fucking trust you

-I think… I was wrong about her, I know she did it to save all of us but..

\- Shut up- he growled at Morgan

\- Guys, relax okay? - said Rick- We need to talk about this place now, tell me everything you know about this place

And he started to talk

….

\- Thank you for saving my daughter.. again- said Rick as he took Judith from Carol's arms- How can I thank you enough for this?

\- You don't have to- said Carol smiling at the little girl- I love her, you know?

\- And she loves you so much- said Rick- You're like a mother to her… Chonne and you are her mothers..

\- I'm auntie Carol- she said looking away and blinking back some tears. She doesn't want to be called mother again.. she lost her Sophia. She doesn't have a child anymore- I love her with all my heart but I'm just Auntie Carol

\- Super Auntie Carol, you mean?- said Rick sitting in the bed- That man.. gave us the flat next to yours, so we are all together. You can come to visit her whenever you want.. she suffers when you and Daryl are not around, you know?

\- She adores Daryl.. and Daryl adores her too, she is his girl- she said kissing Judith's forehead and then going away. She was going to suffer not having Judith around

She looked at Rick and she saw he was worrying already. She loves Rick but she doesn't want his pity.

\- I wanted to tell you how sorry I am.. for what I told you that day when I sent you ..

\- Don't- she snapped at him- don't Rick.. I know you.. I trust you and you trust me, right?- she asked him and he nodded at her.

She knew why he said that then. He did it so she would never go back to them but funny thing is that she felt it, she felt his broken trust.. she just recovered it so fast. She wonders when he will do that again. Or maybe he will trust her forever now after saving all their lives again. She doesn't really care..

\- If you ever need to talk about what happened those days with Tyresse.. I know I'm not Daryl but you can talk to me okay?- he said and she laughed at him

\- I won't, I'm sorry Rick..you won't like the story- she said and he saw the hurt in his eyes- I trust you with my life, Rick. I do. Just.. there are some things that it's better you don't know, okay?

\- Of course. Just.. I owe you everything and now I owe you everything again..

\- and Daryl, too- she said

\- Of course, both of you.. I don't know if we would have survived so long without both of you- he said

\- You're a good leader, the best one - she said and he looked at her and starting to go to the front door

\- But maybe I'm not the one you all need- he said and he went away

She looked at the door and sighed.

She knew he was right

…

\- I heard you- he said going to her - Rick and you talking

\- Oh.. okay- she said

\- You don't trust him, do you?- he asked her sitting next to her in the couch

\- I do, Daryl- she said and he believed her

\- But you're still hurting, right? I haven't forgiven him - he said biting his nails- You did good, you know? everything you have done for this group, for the girls, for Judith… you fucking save us. More than once

\- It's never enough- she said looking at him with her impossibly big blue eyes

They stayed in silent for a bit after that and he was wondering if he could hug her or even kiss her again after.. what happened before. He noticed she was looking at the front door and she looked anxious.

\- What's wrong woman?- he told her- Shit, you want me to move out? You could have this for yourself.. you don't need me anymore so..

\- God no, stay here - she said blushing and looking away- I'm a bad person…I'm happy they are back but..

He looked at her. Judith. She was missing her..

\- You can always see her, everytime you want… . - he said

\- I don't want to get too attached.. but I already love her so much- she said sighing- I'm going to sleep, and you?

\- Mm.. yeah.. we..

\- Come with me, sweetheart- she said taking his hand- I kissed you already, I think we can continue sleeping in the same bed

He blushed again

He didn't want to just sleep…

…

He woke up in the middle of the night. He looked for Carol but she wasn't in the bed, it was so weird. He usually felt if someone moves next to him but shit, he taught her to move carefully and without making any noise. He taught her well.

He got up and looked for her around the house, he was starting to feel so fucking nervous. He was still so afraid she would just go away one day. He has nightmares.. about her leaving. Terrible nightmares.

Then, he saw her sitting in the window that they have in the dining room. It was so small. He almost didn't see her.

\- Hi- he said carefully

\- Hi- she said looking at him

\- Coudn't sleep? - he said. Idiot.

\- What do you think?- she asked him smiling- I didn't want to wake you up.. you were so tired

\- Fuck.. wake me up next time, I.. just wake me up- he begged her

\- Okay.. - she said looking at him with intensity and he felt again that force. It was like he gravitated toward her

He was the one starting the kiss. He took her jaw and claimed her lips with his mouth. He moaned when she opened her mouth letting his tongue in.

\- Come here- he moaned against her mouth as he took her hand.

He continued kissing her as they moved to the couch, she fell and he laid down on the top of her. They were devouring each other's mouth.

\- We should talk about this- she said between kisses

\- I think it's pretty clear why we are doing this- he said kissing her jaw and going to her neck making he moan louder

\- Daryl…

\- You know how I feel about you, I think it was pretty clear when we talked before..- he said and he looked at her eyes

She wanted to hear it. Fuck. He was so bad at this.. he has never.. done this.

\- I..- he started to say

But then, they heard a terrible scream in the middle of the night.

\- Fuck- he said as they left their flat running.


	6. Chapter 6

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 6**

\- It was Nadia's grandmother, she died peacefully while she was sleeping.. the girl wasn't expected it and when she saw her grandma… she ran from her flat screaming- said Stevens

\- Poor girl.. is she alone now?- said Morgan

\- Yeah.. she just has her older brother but he's on a run looking for more medical supplies- said Stevens

They looked at the girl who was shaking so bad in the medical center. Carol and him were the first to see the walker and he didn't hesitate in killing her, the poor girl was shocked to see her own grandma trying to eat her.

\- How old is she?- asked Carol looking at the girl

\- 17- said Stevens

Carol sighed and he knew what she was thinking. Another girl left alone in this terrible world. She was a little tiny thing, red hair and so thin.

\- Maybe.. you both could go and talk to her? she is looking at you all the time- said Stevens.

Carol sighed and he nodded at him, he took Carol's hand and she looked at him surprised but she smiled. They went to the girl who was still crying.

\- Hi sweetie- said Carol kneeling in front of her and taking her hands- I'm Carol and this is, Daryl.

\- Hi- said the girl still not looking at them- I'm Nadia..

\- We know- she said and she looked at him. She looked upset, he was sure she didn't want to get close to another girl.. not after Lizzie, Mika, Sam.. but he knew it was going to happen again. Carol was a mother. She would always be- Where are you from, Nadia? You have a different accent

\- I'm from New York but I've been living in Russia for five years.. my parents got divorced and I went to Russia with my mum. She was Russian- said Nadia trying not to cry

\- Moscow?- she asked the girl

\- No.. Saint Petersburg- said Nadia

\- Oh, so beautiful! I went there once.. - said Carol and the girl looked at her eyes for the first time. He could swear she even smiled a little- I studied Russian and English literature in college.. a friend invited me and my fiancé one..

He looked in suprise at Carol. He has never known she has been to college.. he didn't know anything of her life before the turn. He just knew she was married to an asshole.

\- I thought it was a beautiful city.. I promised my friend I would go back there one day.. but I never did- she said sadly

\- Why?- asked Nadia smiling at her

\- Life- she said looking at her and at him.

Ed. He knew it has been Ed. Fucking asshole.

\- So.. you know Russian?- said Nadia- I was reading a book my mum gave me but.. I had problems sometimes. It's weird vocabulary, maybe you could help me?- she asked Carol with so much hope

\- Em.. yeah.. of course, sweetie- she said although she looked upset- I will. I love Russian..How is your brother, sweetie?

\- He's older than me, he's 25 years old. He's called Anthony- said Nadia

\- Beautiful name- said Carol smiling at her

-Mmm yeah- said Nadia sadly and then she looked behind them

\- Nadia,your brother is back- said Stevens

\- Okay… thank you, Carol.. Daryl- said Nadia although she was just looking at Carol.

She surprised them both when she hugged Carol and she went away.

He looked at Carol who was almost crying.

\- I don't know if I could do this again… but I don't know if I can stop- she said as closed her eyes trying not to cry

….. …..

\- Tell me more about you- he said as they sat in the tower who was looking at the sea.

\- Mm?

\- I want to know more about you.. when you were younger - he said blushing and looking away

\- Oh..before I was married, you mean? - she asked him and he nodded at her

\- I was.. so naive. I was happy.. or I thought I was. I went to college to study English and Russian literature. I was a nerd.. my mother died after I finished high school and my dad wasn't the same after that. I studied a lot and I read a lot.. it was my sanctuary, you know?- she said smiling and looking at the sea

She looked so beautiful and so trapped in that moment.

\- Ed? you met him in college?- he asked her as he stood up and went to see the sea with her.

\- God no. He didn't even finished high school…. I met him after that when I was 25 or so- she said sadly

\- But.. when did you go to Russia?- he asked her

\- 22- she said smiling at him sadly- I was going to marry another guy…

He looked at her in shock. He has always thought Ed has been the only man in her life. Well "man" was the wrong word. He was an asshole, not a man

\- I.. I dated another boy. We were together since I was 19, you know? We went to Russia after he proposed to me to meet my friend- she said sadly- We were there for two weeks and then we came back.. the next week, he died in a car accident.

Shit.

He looked at her and he was surprised to see she was okay. She just looked sad.

\- All my married life.. I thought how different my life would have been if I had married him.. Jeremy. He was so sweet, so gentle..- she said smiling at him- I was so broken after his death.. I was so lonely.. and I met Ed one year later. I thought he was my saviour, you know? I was so naive, so sad,so lonely… but- she said - I don't regret marrying Ed for two reasons.. I had my Sophia, my little angel

He took her hand then. He wanted her to know he was listening to her.

\- Sophia was Jeremy's mother name.. of course, Ed didn't know. But I wanted to pay tribute to him, you know? - she said- And there is another reason why I don't regret marrying Ed..

\- What?- he said as she held his face

\- If I hadn't married Ed, I would have stayed in my city and I would have never met you in Atlanta. I wasn't from Atlanta.. - she said smiling and kissing him- But I'm happy I was in Atlanta when the turn happened.. I met you

He took her face with his hands and he kissed her mouth long and lazy.

\- Maybe.. fuck.. maybe we would have met.. even if you were in another place- he said as he touched her forehead with his own- Like.. soulmates or shit like that

\- So romantic, Dixon- she said laughing

\- The most romantic guy ever, woman- he said as he started to tickle her to make her laugh.

…..

\- I know you miss her and she misses you, why don't you come more often?- asked Morgan as she held Judith

\- I want to give Rick some space, he needs her and I'm sure he's tired of us stealing his daughter- she said

She has had a lot of problems with Morgan, she still doesn't trust him. Although he apologised to her, she still has her doubts. He didn't want to kill and he thought she did wrong. Maybe he was changing her mind when Alexandria was completely destroyed.

\- That's stupid, Carol- he said smiling to her- Rick loves Daryl and you and he is happy to have you to protect her and make her feel loved.

\- Why are you being nice to me Morgan?- she asked him - I thought you didn't like me

\- I thought you did wrong, but I never said I didn't like you- he said smiling at her

She looked at him with a weird face, she really doesn't understand this guy but she likes him a little.

\- So, you liked me but if I kill, you don't like me, right?- she asked him laughing

\- Mm I still like you if you kill but I think it's not good.. although I think sometimes it's necessary- he said

\- Oh you're learning, Jones- she said laughing at him

\- Jones?- he asked her- No one has called me that in a long time.. you're just Carol or..? Rick told me you were married once.. and that he would have liked to kill him and Daryl too

\- Yeah, they would have wanted to kill him. Me too.. and it's just Carol- she said - I'm going to my flat now

And she didn't wait for his reply.

…..

He hasn't seen her in the whole day. After they said goodbye in the watch tower, he hasn't seen her. And shit, they almost lost their minds in that tower. They have started to kiss so desperately after he tickled her but they got separated by a guardian of the tower.

He was worried about her. She was still recovering from the loss of the girls,Sam. And now she has to worry about Nadia and to make things worse, she has remembered her lost fiancé.

Funny thing.. he was so worried now. How was he going to tell her he's a virgin? He would look like a fool.. she was more experienced and he was an idiot.

He was really sure she wouldn't mind but still..

\- Auch! - said Rick as they both fell to the floor- Man, really? what the fuck is wrong with you? I've been calling you for five minutes and you hit me without even noticing I was here.

\- Sorry- he growled

\- Is this about that walker?- asked Rick- About that girl?

\- More or less- he growled back

\- Let me guess… Carol is getting already closer to her- said Rick and he sighed when he saw his face- There is nothing you can do but be with her.

\- I fucking know that genius- he growled at Rick

\- You want to talk about something, Daryl?- asked Rick - Maybe..about your new relationship?

He looked at Rick and he looked away blushing.

\- I'm fucking okay- he said

\- You know you can ask me anything, right? I mean if you need condoms..-

\- What the fuck, man?- he growled to Rick

\- What? If you're with her, I'm sure you'll be sleeping ..

\- Don't fucking talk about Carol and me, man. It's our private life- he said looking away and when he looked back at Rick, he knew the man knew his secret.

\- Oh.. just.. make her feel loved, you know? they prefer a gentle and loving guy, you know Daryl?- said Rick as he got lost in his memories. Probably about Lori.

\- Pf.. shut up man- he growled as Rick went away still lost in his thoughts

How the fuck was gonna he going to give Carol what she needs?

He was so fucked up.. although he was sure she wouldn't laugh at him. She has never laughed at him.

 **To be continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 7**

\- What's wrong?- she asked him as she sat behind him. He sat against her chest and she hugged him from behind. He just put his head in her shoulder

\- Just tired- he said

\- You seriously think you can lie to me, Daryl?- she whispered into his ear- You could never lie to me.. don't start now

\- It's fucking stupid, really.. how was your day,woman?- he said as he caressed slighly the hand over his arm.

\- It was good..- she said but she didn't sound good. She sighed- It's just Nadia.. I think she's pretty depressed, her brother told me he was worried about her..

\- I think it's normal, isn't it? The kid lost a lot of people- he said

\- Do you see that Carl is depressed? He isn't, right? It's not that.. I wonder if she was depressed before the turn- she said- I don't want to get attached to her but it's like.. I can't stop it.

He just sighed with her. He knew this could destroy her. To lose another kid after losing the girls and Sam so recently.. and she would never recover from losing Sophia. He hasn't recovered neither.

\- I just.. Daryl, what do I do?- she asked him and he turned his head to look at her.

And he froze when he saw how beautiful she looked. He has always thought she is beautiful, he has never seen someone as beautiful as her. Sometimes.. specially after Terminus, he used to think she was an angel fallen from Heaven. He really thinks that.

\- Daryl?- she asked him

And he kissed her. Again and again, until she was moaning in his mouth.

…

\- I have never done it..- he confessed to her- Never..

\- Oh.. I know, baby- she said caressing his face

They were laying down side by side in the couch. They have been making out like teenagers and he had to stop them before he would come in his pants like a fool.

\- How do you.. - he started to ask but then he stopped. Of course she would know. It was Carol. She knows him.

\- I just know. You know I have scars and you haven't seen me without my shirt - she whispered to him.

He looked at her and nodded at her. It was true. He knew it.

\- Want to sleep?- he asked her when he saw she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

She sighed and put her head in his chest. He closed his eyes and hugged her.

\- I love you- she whispered into his chest and she was asleep.

\- I fucking love you too- he whispered- I love you more than life.

…

\- It's been a few days, you think they are alright?- asked Rick who looked more anxious every day

\- Of course they are. They are strong- he said

\- I just.. what if..

\- Don't. Don't think that- he said- They'll be okay- he told his friend and he saw Rick looking at him with a weird face- What?

\- Nothing.. just.. being with Carol.. I think it's good for you- said Rick

\- Yeah.. still don't know what is she doing with me, she is too good for my ass- he said biting his nails

\- Don't say that, you deserve her.. - said Rick- And she deserves some happiness.. and it's pretty clear you make her happy, you know?

He looked at Rick and then he looked away. He didn't like to talk about this stuff.

\- You know.. Tyresse told me something interesting the day he died- said Rick looking at Judith who was playing in the floor- He said that he was completely lost and Carol too.. that he would like to.. to feel some relief. I think he really wanted to die. And he told me he was worried about Carol, that she was the only thing who was.. keeping him sane. Worrying about her gave him a purpose.. But then he said that she would be okay if he ever died. I told him to stop saying those things and he told me.. he told me that she has another purpose in life. Even if she didn't realise it then.. even if both of you were lost in your own pain… he told me her purpose was you. He told me that Carol and you were.. that you are soulmates,man.

He looked at Rick and he saw the man lost in his own memories.

\- I though I had that with Lori.. I really loved her, I still do. But I have never seen something like that.. I look at you and Carol and I see it. We saw it when she saved all of us in Terminus.. I can see it now.. you belong together, man. So don't tell me shit about "I don't deserve her"…- said Rick almost laughing

\- Fuck man- he said - You're a romantic, aren't you?

\- Michonne is the man in our relationship, just saying- said Rick and then both of them laughed.

…

\- Miss Carol?

He looked at the door to see Nadia opening it. She looked so little.

\- Hi Nadie- he told her- She's in our room, I was going out. Come in- he said and the girl looked surprised.

\- Thank you, Mr.. Dixon- she said

\- Fuck no, just Daryl- he said as he went away.

\- Hi sweetie- said Carol as she saw Nadia standing up in the middle of the room

\- Hi- said Nadia looking shy- I.. was bored and Anthony is away and I thought.. it's stupid, sorry for bothering you

\- Oh no, sweetie. It's okay. I'm bored too- she said as she sat in the couch- Come here, Nadia

\- Just… I have this book, the one I told you about..

\- Oh it's nice, you want me to read it with you?- she asked Nadia

\- yeah.. Maybe.. we could read a little everyday. I know you have to go on runs sometimes but .. - said Nadia sitting next to her

\- Of course, sweetie- she said as she opened the book

She started to read to Nadia.. when Daryl came back, he saw Nadia sleeping in Carol's lap while Carol was caressing her hair smiling

 **To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 8**

-You're not coming with us- he whispered to her as he held her in his arms.

They didn't make love but they spent half night making out like teenagers. She was just wearing her bra and her panties and he was just wearing his jeans now. He was hugging her like she was his teddy bear, like he was afraid of letting her go.

And maybe he was. He was scared of waking up and discovering this is all a dream.

\- Mm..?- she asked him sleepy while nuzzling his neck

\- You're not coming with us in that run.. it's fucking dangerous- he whispered to her- And we need someone trustworthy here in case Michonne and the others appear..

-Rick will stay here- she said confused while she turned her head to look at him- Oh don't Daryl, don't..

\- You were fucking hit by a car just.. one month? two months? - he said moving away from her and covering his face with his hands- Fuck woman, you could have died then! you could have died in Alexandria! don't you see it? or look at Rick, he fucking doesn't know if Michonne is alive! He is not going on the run because he is not sleeping fuck.

He continued talking for a bit and when he stopped he thought she was asleep. He turned to look at her and he was shocked to see how much light those fucking blue eyes have even in the darkness of their room.

\- You get it now. You get now how I felt,how I feel everytime you leave on a run or a dangerous mission- she said looking at him- I'm sorry but I'm going, you'll be with me and we will be safe.. now, go to sleep

\- Woman..

\- I fucking saved your asses… more than once, didn't I?- she asked him- Now, go to sleep pookie

He looked at her and he saw how she fell asleep fast.

But he stayed up all night just looking at her.

….

\- So, you didn't convince her- said Stevens looking at both of them packing stuff in a van with the help of Morgan

\- Nah, she's as stubborn as a fucking mule- he said as he saw Morgan helping Carol and Rick watching them

\- What's wrong?- asked Rick who came to them

\- Our poor Daryl tried to keep his girl safe but she didn't want to- said Stevens smiling at them- My Mary was like that.. a warrior, she was. A wild thing.

\- Carol is the same. I still remember how she saved us all from being eaten alive and she provoked an explosion and killed most of them- said Rick

\- On her own?- asked Stevens

\- Yeah- they said at the same time

\- I see.. Carol is a wild , my friend not everyone can handle a badass woman.. but I'm sure you'll do good. Just don't make her angry when she is handling a knife- said Stevens laughing and then, he looked at them sadly- My Mary.. Carol reminds me of her- And he went away

\- I should be worried about this man?- he asked to Rick

\- What? Oh no.. if a man tells you that your girl reminds him of his dead wife.. he is not trying to say he wants to steal your girl… he is just.. remembering his wife. Maybe it's even painful for him to see someone like Carol?- said Rick- Don't worry tiger, no one will steal your girl

\- Pf stop

….

\- Don't take risks- said Rick hugging Carol and then, touching his shoulder

\- Yes Dad- she said and Rick looked at her

\- Carol…- said Rick- You sure you should be out there?

\- Oh no, you too- she said as she went away to go into the van

-Fuck man, I don't want her angry with me all the time- he said as Rick laughed

…..

They have been driving for a bit. Two guys, Morgan, Carol and him were in that van. One of them couldn't stop talking. It looked liked Carol found him funny but he was so fucking tired of him already.

\- But you know, then Nadia danced and ..

\- Does Nadia dances?- asked Carol looking back at the guys, Collins or some shit like that.

\- Oh yeah ma'am- said Collins

\- Oh I didn't know it, she never mentioned it- said Carol- Sophia used to love dance too..

He looked at her surprise, she usually doesn't talk about Sophia and he noticed everyone else became silent.

\- Do you have a daugther.. ma'am?- asked the other guy, Mike

Carol didn't answer him but her silence was answer enough.

No one talked after that.

…..

\- Nadia wanted to come with us- she said as they looked for supplies in a little medical clinic.

\- Mm.. she's too young and too inexperienced- he said as he looked for antibiotics

\- I know, I told her that. I don't think I can do this, Daryl- she said as she let a box in a table

\- What? what do you mean? what did I do?- he asked her scared

\- Oh no, not us. I mean Nadia- she said going to him and kissing him in the mouth. He sighed in her mouth kissing her back - I don't want… I don't think I will survive if she dies or I.. I lose every child I try to protect..

\- Hey, you don't have to do it if you don't want to- he said

\- It's not that.. I feel a connection with her. But I'm so scared, God- she said as she sat in the table

\- You can't stop people from dying, you know it- he said. He didn't know how to comfort her, he really didn't know how.

\- I.. I just.. I miss her, you know? I miss Sophia.. I miss her so bad.. so bad I wanna.. I just.- she struggled to say and she looked at him with her big blue eyes- What do I do, Daryl?

She looked so vulnerable, so beautiful..

He devoured her mouth without mercy as he laid her down in the table.

 **To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 9**

\- Daryl!- she said laughing as he laid her down in the table, throwing the box away

\- Pf.. what?- he said as he kissed her mouth lazily, savouring her lips and making both of them moan.

He has never enjoyed fact, he had just kissed another girl before Carol. She was someone who Merle has paid to.. well. Merle didn't want a virgin brother. But he was so fucking nervous, that woman kissed him and he went away. He was glad he didn't fuck that woman…. he knew it would be special and good with Carol.

And kissing Carol.. it was the best thing he's ever felt.

He went from her mouth to her neck, licking it with his tongue and leaving hot and short kisses that it seems were making her crazy. She looked so hot beneath him and she was moaning and looking at him like she was drunk.

\- Fuck..- he said as he continued kissing her neck and he continued going down. He kissed her collarbones and started to unbotton her blouse.. But then, he stopped.

She looked at him confused and he helped her to sit, he kissed her and then, he broke the kiss while he caressed her hair.

\- You deserve more than be fucked in a table- he said looking at her with devotion.

She looked at him with her eyes full of tears. She extended her hand and held his jaw, caressing it.

\- My man of honour- she said smiling at him.

…

\- Guys, we found something in the clinic's basement- said Morgan with a worried expression- It's not.. it's fucked up.

He looked at Carol and they went to the basement, he was in front of her, protecting was funny.. he has always felt this constant need of protecting her but it was so much worse lately. He knew she was able to protect herself,but.. he needed to see she was okay each fucking minute of the day.

\- Oh my God..- she gasped

The basement was.. a tomb.

There were dozens of bodies,dozens of headless bodies. And there were weird painting in the walls made with blood, probably. It looked so fucked up.

-Daryl…- she said pointing at the wall in front of them

\- Fuck.. let's go- he said taking her away from that basement.

He would not forget what was written in that wall.

 **The Nomads are back to send all sinners to Hell.**

….

\- Your friends are back- said Stevens opening his arms as they entered the BSZ.

He looked at Carol who looked pale and she hasn't let go of his looked so bad.. He should have checked that basement before let her see it.

\- We need to talk- said Morgan- Now

…

\- There was a man here.. He calls himself "The Chief" now. He was pretty fucked up- said Stevens looking at them- There was a riot.. he has convinced some people that we were all sinner and the Turn was a punishment. He used to say that walkers were angels sent by God to send the sinner to hell.. he was so fucked up. I still don't believe he believes in what he says. He just.. he was obsessed with my Mary and he didn't like to be told what to do, you know?

He looked at Carol who was looking at Stevens.

\- So.. he convinced some of our people to go outside and punish sinners so they would help walkers and serve God. They call themselves The Nomads-said Stevens- I sent them away, I banished them but he said they would come back and punish us.

\- And they came back.. they killed your wife- said Carol

He looked at Stevens in shock. The man was almost crying and looking so defeated.

\- We weren't really married for them..

\- But you told us..

\- We were married in a civil ceremony- said Stevens- Fucker.. I'm sure he did what he did because he couldn't steal her from me. And he fucking cut her head in front of me.. and burnt her body. They do that.. they burn the bodies or they keep them in places.. like the basement. They are crazy- said Stevens- We.. we managed to send them away, they were stronger than us then. But now, we are stronger. I've been waiting for them..and now, they are back

He looked at Stevens who looked so defeated. He didn't look like a man who was looking for revenge. He just looked so defeated.

He looked at Carol and hold her hand.

He would die if something like that happened to her. He would not survive like Stevens did. Or maybe he wasn't really alive, maybe his body was with them but his mind died with his Mary.

…..

\- You okay?- she asked him caressing his face.

\- I won't let them hurt you, you hear me?- he told her as he leaned his forehead against hers

\- I know- she said

\- I fucking promise you- he said as their noses were touching

\- I know- she said - And I will make them burn if they ever touch you- she said looking so fierce,so strong.

\- Guys!- shouted Tara from behind them

…

Michonne,Carl,Glenn,Maggie,Enid, Aaron, Eric, Eugene and Tara were back. He looked at Rick who was looking with tears at Carl and Michonne as they played with Judith.

\- So.. the others just went away?- asked Carol to Tara

\- Yeah.. we lost Sasha and Spencer.. and Abe said Rosita and him would go away. They would try to go to the West- said Tara- I tried to convince them but.. well.

Glenn hugged Tara and Maggie caressed her head. She looked so young. Sometimes they forgot Tara was the youngest apart from Carl and Enid

\- The rest?- asked Rick

\- Dead.. or they went away.. we saw Tobin and others died- said Maggie caressing her belly- I thought for a moment you were dead- she said taking Carol's hand and trying not to cry- But then I saw Daryl running toward the woods and I knew he'd find you

\- He did- said Carol looking at him and smiling.

He noticed everyone was looking at them and then, Glenn started to laugh.

\- Finally! When did it happen?- he said as the others laughed- Come on, guys! I've been waiting for you to be together since the Farm!

Everyone laughed at him. He really has missed them all.

…

\- Gonna join me?- she asked him as she showed him a naked leg

She was taking a bath and he was looking at her from the door. He was hypnotised by her. She was covered by the water but he could see her collarbones and the shadows of her breast.. and now, she was teasing him and seducing him.

\- Nah.. - he said although he went to the tub and sat in the floor, he extended his arm and he put his hand in her naked knee making her gasp and looked at her in confusion. He leaned to her and kissed it. Then he started to move his hand to the water.. finding her center.

\- Daryl..

\- Just relax, woman..- he said as she let her head fall backwards moaning.

He started to touch her clit as he kissed her neck. He wanted to make her feel good. He wanted her to know her needs were his priority. Always her.

He looked in delight as she moved and moaned beneath his hand, moaning and gasping his name until she came in the water. She submerged in the water and she came out gasping for air. She looked so fucking beautiful, all wet and her face red. She was blushing. He was smiling like an idiot because he has made her come.

She looked at him and leaned to kiss him.

\- Thank you..- she whispered- pookie

He just kissed her back and stood up.

\- Enjoy your bath.. gonna talk with Rick about stuff- he said as he let her in the tub.

She looked like a mermaid and he wishes he had a camera to take a photo. He would ask Aaron his camera soon.

 **To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 10.**

\- What are we gonna do with the Nomads?- asked Glenn as he gave them a cup of coffee

\- Pf.. I fucking don't know. It was so fucked up.. what Carol and me saw in that basement? It was hell- he said looking at his friends- I'm not gonna let them enter this place

Rick smiled at him

\- Why the hell are you smiling?

\- Carol is a good influence on you- said Rick drinking his coffee- And I don't really know what to do.. whatever we do, it's going to be hell. Like always… The Farm, the Prison, Alexandria….

\- We have Carol- said Glenn smiling- What? It's true, she's like Rambo or something like that

\- I don't want to put her in any danger, man. Not anymore. She saved our asses too many times in just two months- he said covering his face with his hands

\- You want to protect her,man. But don't forget she won't let you stop her- said Rick- Maybe we could go away if this place falls.

\- Go where man?- said Glenn- Maggie's pregnant… I don't want my baby moving around the United States forever. I want a house for my wife and baby. I want a house for Judith and Carl. I want a house to see the possible new baby of Carol and..

\- Hey man! what the fuck?- he shouted in shock

\- What? Don't tell me you wouldn't want a baby with her.. come on, imagine it- said Glenn smiling

\- Fuck man, shut up- he said blushing and he looked at Rick who was looking at him with a smile

\- Hey, let's talk about serious stuff- said Rick

Thank God, Rick didn't tell Glenn he is virgin…

…..

\- How are you feeling, sweetie?- said Carol as she went to Maggie

Maggie was laying in the couch of their new flat. Glenn,Enid and her were sharing this one.

\- Pf.. morning sickness, you know?- said Maggie closing her eyes

Carol kneeled next to her and gave her a cup of hot tea with some honey.

\- It used to work for me.. when I was pregnant, I used to drink this and it'd help. So, drink it- she said and Maggie took it with a smile

\- It's delicious- said Maggie- Thank you,Carol.. look I'm sorry..

\- Why sweetheart?

\- I never thanked you for saving us in Terminus and after that for saving us from the wolved- said Maggie with tears in her eyes- And I'm happy for you and Daryl.. Daddy used to say you both would end up together,you know?

\- Hershel was a wise man- she said caressing Maggie's forehead

\- He used to say.. that Daryl and you were soulmates. Beth used to say it too. God, she shipped you so bad. I'm sure Hershel and her are happy right now watching you both together and happy- said Maggie almost crying- Fucking hormones

\- I'm sure they are happy in Heaven.. waiting for your kid to be born- said Carol kissing Maggie's head- Sleep, baby girl, sleep

…

\- Hi babe- said Carol as she kissed his neck from behind

He was sitting in the couch looking at their table. He was shocked, Stevens has just told him some bad news and he didn't know how he was gonna tell her.

\- Daryl?- she asked him- I know you don't like it when I call you babe but..

\- It's not that- he said still looking at the table- Something happened.. you're not gonna like it.. it's about Nadia

She looked at him and he could see her whole face changing. She has sounded so happy just a moment ago

\- She has gone away with Anthony.. alone- he said- No one knows where they have gone but it looked like they took a car.. I'm sorry Carol, I really am.

He looked at her and she was clearly trying not to cry, she was biting her lips so hard.

\- Did she leave a note? anything?- she asked him

\- No.. just that book you were reading to her- he told her

She moved away then, she looked at him one last time and she left their house.

Fuck.

….

Three days since Nadia and her brother had gone away. Three days since Carol hasn't talked to him or anyone from the family. Three fucking days.

\- How is she?- asked Rick as he sat next to him in the tower.

\- How the hell did you find me?- he asked him

\- You can see the sea from here, it helps you think and people leave you alone here so..- said Rick showing him some cigarettes

\- Do you smoke now?

\- We are all gonna die, so.. why not?- said Rick

They stayed in silent for a bit and then, he sighed.

\- She isn't talking to me, man… I don't know what to do. I know she's fucked up, I wanna bring Nadia back and fucking kill her for doing this to Carol.. Fucking girl. I told Carol everything would be okay, that it was okay to let her in.. and look now.. - he said punching the wall.

\- Look.. it sucks. I know it sucks. But Carol will come back from this soon, that girl.. well, she is probably dead by now. So don't go to look for her. Stay here, stay here and help Carol. Just hug her or have dinner with her, Daryl- said Rick

\- Okay.. but I swear if the girl comes back, I'm not gonna let her in again- he growled as he looked at the sea.

…..

\- Hi sweetheart- he said as he looked at Carol

She was making some dinner and she was silent. She looked like she hasn't slept in days and he knew she hasn't slept with him.. she was sleeping in the couch.

\- Hi Daryl- she said without looking at him

Well, at least she was talking. It was something.

\- Hey look.. wanna.. mm.. sit here with me for a bit?- he said bitting his nails

\- I'm making some dinner- she said

\- I can see that, woman. Just come here and..

\- Daryl, I'm okay, alright? I'm okay. I will be okay. That girl went away and she is probably dead. I don't care anymore- she said as she continued making dinner

\- But.. sweetheart.. Carol- he said as he moved to her and he hugged her from behind- If everything is okay.. why do I feel like you are not here with me?

\- I'm here, babe- she said

\- Prove it- he whispered to her ear

She turned to him and she looked at him. She was almost crying. But she was here, she was his Carol.

\- I'm just so tired.. I love them, I love kids so much.. but fuck, it kills me. It fucking kills me, Daryl! - she said as she tried to move away but he didn't let her. She was trapped between him and the kitchen counter

\- I know, I know. But hey, we just need to take care of Jude and Carl, okay? Forget about the rest- he said and he leaned his forehead against hers.

\- Okay- she said

\- So.. wanna prove you're really with me?- he asked her looking at her lips and thrusting into her hips

\- Now? You're turned on, now?- she asked him surprised

\- Oh no sweetheart.. I've been like this since I met you for the first time- he said as he attacked her mouth without mercy.

 **To be continued… the next chapter will be hot ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 11**

He put her in the kitchen counter as he continued kissing her with force, she was busy moaning in his mouth. He started to kiss her jaw and he continued going down to her collarbones. He started to unbotton her blouse and she was busy taking off his vest.

He separated from her for a moment to take her to their bed but she stopped moving and she looked at him afraid.

\- You good?- he asked her

\- Yeah.. I just.. you sure?- she asked him

\- Yeah.. you?- he asked her caressing her jaw and she leaned to his touch like a cat.

\- mm yeah.. just.. I got them too. You know?- she said looking at his eyes and then, she caressed his back. And he knew it then.

Scars

He didn't answer her, he just kissed her long and sweetly and he took her in his arms gently. She sighed in his mouth and he went to their bedroom with her.

\- Fuck- he said

\- What's wrong?- she asked him kissing his neck

\- I wanted to do this right, romantic shit and stuff- he said and she laughed

\- You're romantic, sweetheart. We don't need anything else, just us.. ah and Daryl? Please? Stop saying stuff so much.. you remind me of Rick- she said and he growled.

He laid her down in bed and they started to take off each other clothes. He thought he would be more nervous but it seemed she was even more nervous than him. He noticed now her back was covered by scars. It looked like fucking Ed enjoyed burning her with cigarettes and he has cut her many times with a knife.. Fucking asshole.

\- Hey.. don't.. he's dead. But we are here- she said holding his chin- He can't hurt me, not anymore

\- You have always deserved better, Carol. So much more- he said and he could feel tears in his eyes. He made her lay down again and he turned her so he could see her back.

He kissed her neck and he kissed every scar in her back, he took off her bra and he continued kissing her and licking her back until he found her panties. And he started to take off them too.. she tensed a little then.

\- Shh… I got you, sweetheart- he said as he took off her panties. He let her turn her back to the bed and now she was completely naked in front of him

What a sight. She is the most fucking beautiful thing he's ever captured her hands when he saw she was gonna cover herself.

\- Fuck don't.. you're beautiful,woman- he said and she smiled at him-

\- I think you have too many clothes on you- she said

\- Just my pants woman..- he said as he took them off.

She bit her lips looking at him and he wanted to come already just by watching her.

\- You're so fucking hot- she said and he looked at her in surprise

\- Woah.. Miss Carol has a dirty mouth- he said as he covered her body with his own, positioning his dick just at her entrance

She moaned and she smiled at him

\- Shut up, Dixon and make love to me- she said

And he didn't wait anymore. They have been waiting for two long years.. he entered her in only one thrust and he started to move inside her.

He was going slowly first but then, she moved and she positioned herself in his lap. She was in control now. And he knew then that he would come too soon.

He started to lose his mind as she started to move faster and faster, she was moaning so hard and he was already moaning with her. The whole room was full of their moans, sighs and dirty noises.

Then, she threw her head back and she screamt his name. And he came with her. Fuck. This was clearly his home now. She was his home. And this was heaven, his sanctuary

\- Fuck- she said

God yeah, she was his home and his perfect woman.

…

\- We should sleep- she said as she laid down next to him

They have made love three times.. and it was already so late. Maybe.. 4.00 am or even later. But he didn't care. He wanted to spend the rest of his life in that bed with her in his arms.

\- Mm.. yeah- he said as he kissed her breasts

\- Oh no., don't- she said taking his head gently- They are hurting already, sweetheart.

\- Fuck sorry- he said smiling

\- No, you're not- she said hiting his arm

\- Sorry- he said laughing- You know.. we could really go away, just the two of us..- he said caressing her hand.

\- Mm.. and where would we go, pookie?- she asked him sleepy

\- The sea. We could take a boat..- he said

\- Or maybe.. we could go to the mountains. Canada- she said smiling at their window.

She looked so happy, so lost in her own dreams. He has never seen her daydreaming and it was really fascinating.

\- Imagine it, Daryl- she said looking at him now with her eyes so blue and so full of light- Imagine us living in a house in the mountains. We could have horses and we would be safe from the walkers there.. maybe we could even have a kid..

\- Maybe- he said kissing her hand

He really liked the idea.. A house, their kid and just them. But he knew it was so.. it was almost impossible. They have their own group.

\- But what about the rest, sweetheart? Glenn, Maggie..- he asked her

\- Maybe they could come with us..- she said but she was smiling sadly- It's just a stupid dream. I know it won't become real.

-Who knows?- he asked her trying to make her smile but she was already too sleepy.

\- Maybe a kid..- she said smiling and she was asleep then

\- Maybe a kid..- he repeated smiling.

 **To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12

**Baltimore Safe Zone**

 **Chapter 12**

\- Hi- said Carol as she held Judith in her arms singing a lullably soflty.

\- Hi- said Rick as he sat in the couch looking at them- Thank you for taking care of her

\- It's okay.. I missed her- she said as she continue walking around with Judith. Her little head was in her shoulder and she was feeling so good. She remembered when Sophia used to be so little, her little treasure..

She turned then to look at Rick and she saw him looking at her with sadness and guilt in his face. This man..

\- I know what are you thinking, Rick. Don't worry about it, okay?- she said as she turned her head again to continue singing to Judith

\- I will never stop thinking about it. I'm so fucking sorry for what I did. For sending you away, for telling you that I didn't want you near my kids…

\- Rick, stop- she said- Just stop. I forgave you, you know I did.

\- But Daryl didn't..- said Rick with so much sadness in his voice.

She turned shocked to look at Rick. And he was looking at her like he was gonna hit something.

\- Everytime I'm in the same room with both of you, he looks at me like.. like he's afraid I'm gonna hurt you or banish you, you know?- said Rick- Fuck, I'm not gonna shoot you or hurt you, you know it right? I will fucking risk my life for Daryl's life and yours… and he's..

\- What would you have done if Daryl banished Michonne?- she asked him

\- I would have probably hit him- said Rick

\- Well, he didn't right? He didn't hit you or he didn't hit you with an arrow- she said- Just give him time.. He trusts you. I trust you.. okay?

\- Yeah.. you're right- he said as he went to take Judith- Hey baby girl, let's give Carol a break

\- I'm home- said Daryl as he entered the house.

Rick and her looked at him in shock. It was true.. Daryl was looking at Rick with a weird expression in his face.

\- I'm just leaving brother- said Rick as he moved to kiss her cheek- Thank you, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow, brother- he said as he touched Daryl's shoulder.

…..

\- What did he want?- he asked as he sat in the couch

\- Oh, nothing.. how was the run?- she asked as she leaned to kiss his mouth

He didn't let her move after that first kiss, he followed her after she broke the kiss and he attacked her mouth. He kissed her long and lazily and she sat in his lap making him growl.

\- Fuck- he sighed into her mouth- The run was.. good- he said between growls as she moved her hips against his hips.

\- Oh.. that's good..

\- yeah.. fucking good.. glad I'm back though- he said as he caressed her jaw- Fucking missed ya today

\- I missed you today too, babe- she said brushing his hair.

\- I saw a place really cool, it's inside the safe zone.. it's were they keep most of their weapons and stuff,you know?- he said as he looked at her

He could spend his whole life just watching her, she is so fucking beautiful. Her freckles, her incredible eyes, her nose which makes her look like a fucking fairy, her mouth.. Sometime he cannot believe she is his. But she is.

\- mm.. yeah? what it is?- she asked him kissing his jaw

\- A port…Port of Baltimore, it's pretty cold if you wanna see the sea closer, you know? Maybe we coud go there.. I've never seen the sea close and I thought maybe you'd like to see it with me- he said and she smiled at him

\- Tomorrow?- she asked him- Right now.. I wanna show you how much I've missed you- she said as she started to unbotton her shirt showing him she wasn't wearing a bra

-Fuck yeah- he said as he kissed her making her lay down in the couch.

…..

\- Hi tiger- said Glenn laughing as Daryl showed him the finger.

\- Come on, babe.. harder, harder- said Tara laughing so hard

\- Fuck you all.. how the hell did you hear it if you were in other floor?- he growled as he sat covering his face

They were all having dinner in Rick's house. And everyone was teasing him so bad.. Carol and him have made love so passionately this time. She has shouted his name many times and he was completely lost inside her so he didn't care if she was being noisy.

\- Come on, guys. Stop already- said Rick as he was giving a bottle to Judith- It wasn't so bad

\- We were in this floor.. we were going to come here a bit soon- said Tara

\- And we heard you men, well.. we heard you mm.. giving Carol some happiness- said Aaron as Eric tried not to laugh.

\- They are jealous of us- said Carol as she entered Rick's flat

He looked at her embarrased and everyone laughed.

It was good to be surrounded by all of them but fuck.. he hated they were teasing him.

….

\- There is another group now in Baltimore Safe Zone

\- Mm good, good.. more sinners for us, my people- said the Chief- Thank you for the information, my dear girl. You have done a good job although I'm sorry we lost your grandmother

\- Me too, Chief- she said

\- Welcome Home, Nadia- said The Chief smiling


End file.
